Childish
by ChickenKID
Summary: "Kai itu masih labil, masih kekanakkan, jadi ya seperti itulah, jika permintaannya tidak dipenuhi pasti marah seperti barusan" jawab D.O. sebenarnya siapa yang childish? Kai atau D.O?/ YAOI / KaiDo / KaiSoo Couple / Gaje / Abal / NC 17


**KaiSoo COUPLE**

Author : ChickenKID

Title : Childish

Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai)

Do Kyungsoo (D.O)

Support Cast : Other EXO-K

Genre : Gaje

Rate : Half NC (Maybe)

Warning : YAOI,, GAJE…(BOY X BOY=LOVE) hhhaa

Don't Like Don't Read..

SAYA ANTI PLAGIAT

(Ini FF KaiSoo saya yang pertama, ceritanya hanya fiksi belaka, real dari imajinasi saya, maaf ya kalo ceritanya agak gaje, bagus tak bagus cerita saya nikmatin aja ya ^_^v Gaje sih tapi rela bagi-bagi XD.. Ok Chingudeul Happy Reading )

**CHILDISH**

Malam hari di dalam dorm EXO-K, para member sedang asyik pada aktifitas masing-masing kecuali satu orang yaitu Kai. Terlihat BaekYeol Couple sedang asyik bersantai menonton TV, Baekhyun tidur dalam pangkuan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan asyik membelai rambut Baekhyun. Suho sedang membaca buku sambil menikmati susu hangatnya, Sehun sedang asyik bertelefon ria dengan namjachingu tercintanya yang berada jauh di negri China yaitu Luhan salah satu member EXO-M. Do Kyungsoo atau D.O sedang asyik dengan komputernya mencari resep berbagai macam masakan di internet. Yang lain asyik dengan aktifitas masing-masing sedangkan Kai hanya duduk terdiam. Ia merasa bosan karena tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati namjachingunya.

"Hyung~ tidur yuk, sudah malam" ujarnya sambil memeluk D.O dari belakang yang tengah asyik dengan aktifitasnya.

"Aku belum ngantuk, kau tidur duluan saja" Jawab D.O.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri, aku ingin ditemani, ayo cepat tidur" ajak Kai lagi.

"Aku bilang aku belum ngantuk, jika kau ingin tidur ya tidur saja" Jawab D.O lagi.

"Ya Hyung, aku bilang ingin ditemani, jadi kau juga tidur sekarang saja ya ya ya" ucap Kai manja.

"Kau ini memaksa sekali ya, mataku belum memintaku untuk tidur, jadi aku masih ingin disini" ujar D.O tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"Aaaah, pokonya aku ingin tidur, ingin tidur, ingin tidur" rengek Kai pada D.O berulang-ulang sambil memaksa.

"Berisik, kalian ini mengganggu, ini sudah malam, tolong jangan berisik, dan lagi Kai, kau merengek-rengek seperti itu, tambah berisik tahu" Ucap Suho.

"Mianhae" ucap D.O, sedangkan Kai yang tadi merengek-rengek ingin tertidur sekarang terdiam tapi tak meminta maaf sedikitpun.

"Iya benar, kalian ini berisik tahu, aku kan sedang telefonan sama my baby Han, jadi jangan berisik ya" ujar sang Maknae EXO-K Sehun.

"Ya, kau Oh Sehun, jika tidak ingin diganggu pergi sana, telefonannya di kamar saja" ujar Kai, Sehun tidak mendengarkan malah terus ayik berbincang-bincang dengan namjachingunya itu.

" Kai, Suho hyung dan Sehun benar, ini kan sudah malam, gak enak sama tetangga (Berasa apa gitu ya XD) kau itu seperti anak kecil saja yang merengek ingin ditemani tidur oleh Ibunya, sadar dong kau ini umur berapa?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Terserahku dong, D.O hyung kan namjachinguku, lagipula kan aku ini memang paling muda diantara kalian setelah Sehun, jadi wajar dong jika aku bermanja-manja." balas Kai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, kau ini diberitahu sama orang yang lebih tua malah menyebalkan" Ujar Chanyeol. Kai tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol sama sekali.

Hening sejenak sampai Baekhyun angkat bicara..

"Emh Kai, bukannya apa-apa lho, tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya, sebenarnya diantara kalian yang Seme itu siapa dan yang Uke itu siapa sih?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Semenya jelas aku dong, D.O hyung kan manis, jadi dia sangat cocok jadi uke" ujar Kai yang berhasil membuat rona merah terpampang di wajah D.O.

"Oh ya? Tapi biasanya yang bermanja-manja seperti yang kau lakukan tadi itu uke lho, seperti aku yang selalu bermanja-manja pada Yeolli~ ya kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum khasnya pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih setia membelai-belai rambut Baekhyun.

"Benar sekali Chagi, aish kau memang manis" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya, jika kalian ingin bermesraan di kamar saja sana" Titah Kai.

"Terserah kami dong, kau iri ya?" canda Chanyeol.

"Idih siapa yang iri eoh? Aku tidak iri sama sekali" jawab Kai.

"Hahaha, dasar, jika kau iri bilang saja" ujar Chanyeol dengan tawanya.

Kai hanya mencibirkan bibirnya, ia kemballi memeluk D.O.

"Hyung, kau ini tidak mau tidur denganku ya?" Tanya Kai pada D.O.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin tidur denganmu, hanya saja aku belum ingin tidur" jawab D.O.

"Tapi aku ingin tidur, ayolah Hyung tidur saja denganku" ajak Kai lagi.

"Kau ini pemaksa ya, jika kau ingin tidur ya tidur saja, kau ini kekanakkan sekali, apa kau takut tidur sendirian hah?" Tanya D.O yang masih berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Aku bukannya takut tidur sendiri, aish kau ini tidak mengerti ya? Ok jika kau tidak ingin tidur denganku, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi" ucap Kai lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar dan

BRAK

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan kasar oleh Kai.

Semua terdiam..

"Hei, dia itu kenapa sih? Aneh" ujar Chanyeol.

"Haaah (menghela nafas) Kai itu masih labil, masih kekanakkan, jadi ya seperti itulah, jika permintaannya tidak dipenuhi pasti marah seperti barusan" jawab D.O.

"Oh jadi sekarang ini dia sedang marah ya? Lalu kita harus bagaimana jika dia marah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Biar aku saja yang tanggung jawab, aku kan yang telah membuatnya marah, jadi biar aku saja yang membuatnya cerah kembali" ujar D.O (lo pikir cuaca apa? Hahaha XD)

Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Lalu mematikan komputernya dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya menuju kamar dirinya dan Kai.

"Wah D.O memang dewasa ya, dia itu orang yang tak pernah neko-neko (aneh-aneh) dan selalu bertanggung jawab, D.O daebak" ujar Baekhyun terkagum-kagum.

"Ekhem, aku juga tak kalah dewasanya dengan dia" ucap Chanyeol dengan bangganya.

"Ish, justru kau itu kekanakkan tak pernah mengalah dan selalu ingin menang" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, ka.. kalo itu sih, emh, err, ah molla" jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu ia membawa Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mereka meninggalkan Suho dan Sehun yang masih setia di tempatnya.

Di kamar KaiD.O

Setelah D.O membuka pintu dengan perlahan ia melihat Kai yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

'untung dia tidak mengunci pintu' batin D.O

"Kai, kau sudah tidur?" Tanya D.O mendekati Kai tanpa adanya jawaban dari Kai.

"Kai?" Tanya D.O lagi.

"…"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

'Apa sebegitu ngantuknya ya? Cepat sekali dia tidur' batin D.O. Lalu ia terduduk di samping tempat tidur Kai.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, hanya saja aku belum ada keinginan untuk tidur, mianhae, aku menyesal, kau jangan marah lagi ya" ujar D.O.

"…"

Hening.

'sepertinya dia memang sudah tidur, yasudahlah besok saja aku minta maaf lagi' batin D.O lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Belum sempat ia melangkah sebuah tangan menarik lengannya hingga ia terjatuh di atas ranjang Kai, dan menindih tubuh Kai.

"Apa kau tulus meminta maaf? Apa kau benar-benar menyesal eoh? Jika ya, kau harus menebus kesalahanmu" ucap Kai sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau, kau ternyata belum tidur? ah itu, emm, a..apa mak sudmu?" Tanya D.O gugup karena sudah merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

'Aish, kenapa aku meminta maaf sih, padahal aku tahu bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini, aah D.O pabo' batin D.O.

"Kau tidak tahu maksudku emp? Makasudku seperti ini" ujar Kai seraya menarik tangan D.O ke pelukannya lalu mencium bibir merahnya D.O dan melumatnya.

"Emp,, empp,, empp" D.O mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya karena tertahan oleh ciuman yang Kai berikan (Author aja sampe gak tahu apa yang di maksud D.O XD).

Kai sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan D.O, ia malah menekan tengkuk D.O dan memperdalam ciumannya, memaksa D.O membuka mulutnya untuk diterobos masuk olehnya.

"emmph, engh.." D.O mulai melenguh karena ciuman yang diberikan Kai, merasa ada kesempatan Kai menerobos masuk mulut D.O dan memasukkan lidahnya, mengabsen deretan gigi rapinya, dan menggoda lidah D.O untuk berperang dengan lidahnya. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin panas, Kai segera membalik posisi mereka, D.O yang sekarang berada di bawah, Kai yang menindih diatasnya. D.O mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai.

Lama mereka tetap berada di posisi seperti itu sampai tangan D.O mendorong tubuh Kai dan melepas ciumannya karena dirasa ia kehabisan oksigen untuk dihirup.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh" D.O terengah engah, dengan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir hingga dagunya. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat namjahingunya itu.

"Aish hyung, you make me crazy, fiuuh" ujar Kai tepat ditelinga D.O sambil meniupkan udara di telinganya.

"Ah" D.O sedikit mendesah karena perlakuan Kai. Lalu Kai memulai aksinya, ia mulai menciumi telinga D.O, dan mengulumnya. Setelah itu ia kembali menciumi bibir merah D.O, kembali ia berperang dengan lidah D.O,

"Engh,emph" Desah D.O tertahan karena ciumannya saat Kai mulai memasukan tangannya pada kaos yang dipakai D.O. Lalu ia mainkan tonjolan sensitive yang berada di balik kaos yang di pakai D.O.

"Engh, emph, engh" Desah D.O yang masih tertahan karena ciumannya. Setelah lama Kai bermain dengan lidah D.O dan menciumi bibirnya, ia mulai beralih pada leher jenjang D.O, ia ciumi leher D.O, lalu ia jilati leher D.O

"Ah,, Gee..llihh..uuh" ujar D.O

Kai tidak menghiraukan ucapan D.O, malah ia semakin bernafsu mendengar desahan D.O, ia sedikit menggigit leher D.O, meninggalkan tanda disana, tanda bahwa D.O adalah miliknya. Setelah itu ia memaksa D.O untuk membuka bajunya, D.O hanya menurut lalu membuka bajunya menampilkan tubuh yang putih mulus nan indah dimata Kai. (dimata Author juga sih sebenernya #Plak, abaikan)

Tanpa basa-basi Kai menciumi tubuh D.O, ia mainkan nipple D.O dan mengusap lembut perut D.O bermaksud merangsangnya.

"Ahh.. shhh.. eng,, Ka..ii..h" Desah D.O, Kai hanya menyeringai mendengar desahan D.O yang sangat menggoda iman.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahan Hyung" ujar Kai, lalu ia segera membuka bajunya, membiarkan tubuh sexynya terekspose begitu saja. Wajah D.O sedikit memerah melihatnya.

Kai kembali menciumi tubuh D.O, menyesap nipple kanan D.O, sedikit memainkannya dengan lidah yang ia miliki, dan yang kiri ia mainkan oleh tangannya, sedikit memilin dan memutarnya. Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai memasukkan tangan kanannya pada celana D.O, ia menyentuh sesuatu yang menengang di dalam sana. D.O membelalakkan matanya saat merasa 'juniornya' di sentuh oleh tangan Kai.

"Ja..janganh.. sshhh..aahh" cegah D.O pada Kai tapi tetap mengeluarkan desahan yang tak bisa ditahan olehnya.

"Ucapanmu itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan perlakuanmu hyung, kau mencegahku, tapi wajahmu seperti ingin terus di sentuh olehku" Ujar Kai.

"Emh, Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin melakukannya hari iniih.. aahh" ucap D.O dengan desahan di ujung kalimatnya karena Kai kembali meremas 'juniornya'.

"Aku tidak peduli hyung, kau harus menebus kesalahanmu" ujar Kai lalu kembali pada aktifitasnya. Ia meremas-remas 'junior' D.O yang masih terbungkus itu.

"Ah..aaahh..sshhh…uuhh..aaahh" membuat D.O mendesah kenikmatan. Dalam sekali tarikan ia melepas celana D.O menyisakan celana dalamnya saja.

"ANDWEEEEEEEE" teriak D.O dengan nada seratus oktafnya (Lebay.. abaikan..^_^v)

Kai terdiam karena kaget mendengar teriakkan D.O, tapi setelah itu Kai meneruskan aktifitasnya, ia kembali menciumi bibir merah D.O,lalu tiba-tiba ia membalikkan tubuh D.O hingga D.O dalam posisi menungging dengan tujuan intinya, yaitu memasuki D.O. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Hahahaha,, Hyung, kau bukan anak SD lagi kan? Kenapa kau memakai celana dalam bergambar Spiderman eoh? Apa kau mengaguminya sampai-sampai kau memakai celana dalam bergambarkan dirinya? Aish hyung, kau ada-ada saja" ujar Kai sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa tadi mereka sedang bercumbu (?).

"Aish, aku bilang jangan ya jangan, kau ini menyebalkan, malah mentertawakanku" ucap D.O sambil menutupi wajahnya karena malu.

"Aigoo, kyeopta, kau sangat manis sekali Hyung, hahaha" Goda Kai yang masih menertawakan D.O.

"Sudahlah, kau itu menyebalkan, malah mentertawakanku, keluar sana" ujar D.O marah sambil mendorong tubuh Kai hingga keluar pintu.

BRAK.

Ditutupnya pintu kamar lalu D.O kunci pintunya.

"Ya Hyung, aku kan hanya bercanda, kenapa kau malah mengusirku?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Kau menyebalkan, hari ini jangan tidur di kamarku" ujar D.O.

"Hei, itu kamarku juga kan" Jawab Kai.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau tidur sekamar denganmu" balas D.O.

"Hyung, aku kan hanya bercanda, mianhae, aku janji tidak akan menertawakanmu lagi, kita teruskan yang tadi saja ya" ucap Kai lembut berusaha membujuk namjachingunya.

"Aku tidak mau, jangan pernah kau bilang siapapun hal yang barusan kau lihat, jika sampai ada yang tahu, lihat saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berani menyentuhku lagi, menjauh dari sana, atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu" ucap D.O.

"Ne, ne, aku mengerti, tapi setelah aku menjauh, kau akan memaafkanku kan?" bujuk Kai.

"Ne, jadi sekarang cepat pergi dari sana, kau membuatku malu" ujar D.O.

"Ne, aku akan pergi, mianhae" balas Kai tanpa adanya jawaban lagi dari D.O.

Kaipun beranjak pergi dari depan pintu. Diedarkannya pandangan pada seluruh penjuru ruangan sudah sepi. Iapun melangkah menuju kamar Suho&Sehun.

BRAK

Ia membuka dengan kasar pintu itu.

"Ya, jika mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu, kau itu tidak sopan sekali" ucap Suho galak.

"Mian" jawab Kai singkat.

"Sehun-ah, aku pinjam bajumu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Untuk ku pakai lah pabo, kau tidak lihat aku tidak memakai baju eoh?" Tanya Kai.

"Ne aku tahu dan aku tidak pabo, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu sendiri ?" Tanya Sehun kembali.

"Sudahlah, terlalu panjang untuk ku jelaskan, cepat aku pinjam bajumu" jawab Kai.

"Ne, kau ini tiba-tiba datang tanpa mengetuk pintu, menyebutku pabo, dan sekarang memaksaku untuk meminjamkan baju padamu? Aish kau ini ada-ada saja" ujar Sehun.

"Sudahlah, jika kau mau meminjamkan baju tidak usah banyak bicara, yang ikhlas, nanti dapat pahala lho(?)" Jawab Kai. Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu melempar sebuah baju pada Kai. Kaipun memakainya dan tiba-tiba ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang Sehun.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tidur dikasurku?" Tanya Sehun, Kai tersenyum.

"Tidak apa kan aku menginap disini satu malam saja?" Tanya Kai.

"Shireo, aku tidak mau berbagi tempat tidur denganmu, tempat tidurnya kan sempit" jawab Sehun.

"Kau selalu berbagi tempat tidur dengan Luhan Hyung, kenapa denganku tidak mau?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Yah, emh itu, jika itu lain lagi masalhnya, pokonya aku tidak mau, a-yo keluar sana" usir Sehun. Kai mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Ish, dasar kau pelit" ujar Kai.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu kembalikan bajuku" jawab Sehun.

"Andwe, arra arra, aku pergi" ucap Kai, sebelum pergi ia menoleh pada sang leader yang sekarang sedang nyaman merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung, apa kau ma.." ucapan Kai terpotong

"Kita sudah punya tempat tidur masing-masing, jadi kau kembali ke tempat tidurmu, jangan karena kau marah pada D.O kau jadi melarikan diri seperti ini" ucap Suho.

"Mwo? Marah?" Tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

"Iya, tadi kau marah padanya kan? Sudahlah berbaikan sana, kau seperti anak kecil saja" ujar Suho.

'Jadi Suho hyung masih menganggap aku marah karena hal tadi , padahal kan sekarang justru D.O hyung yang marah padaku, aish jika Suho Hyung tahu masalahnya pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa D.O hyung yang terlihat dewasa memakai celana dalam Spiderman, ini masalah rumit sepertinya. Ah jangan sampai ada yang tahu masalah ini, bisa-bisa D.O Hyung marah padaku dan tidak membiarkanku menyentuhnya' batin Kai.

"Arraseo, arraseo, kalo begitu, Hyung, Sehun-ah aku pergi, selamat tidur" ujar Kai lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar Suho dan Sehun.

"Lebih baik aku ke kamar BaekYeol Hyung saja deh" gumam Kai.

Pada saat di depan pintu kamar BaekYeol

"Nngghhh… A-aaahh…Yeollihh~"

"Aish, Chagia kau manis sekali"

"Ngghh.. fasterr..aahhh"

"Eunnggh..Lubangmu terlalu sempit"

"Aaahh..appo"  
"Mian,, mian,, aku akan lebih lembut"

Yah begitulah yang terdengar di depan pintu kamar BaekYeol membuat wajah Kai tiba-tiba berubah kira-kira seperti ini (-_-")

'Aku tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba masuk dan mengganggu acara mereka?' batin Kai. Lalu memutar badannya berjalan pergi meninggalkan couple yang sedang melakukan 'this' and 'that' itu.

Kaipun diam terduduk di ruang TV, dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Suasana begitu sepi, yang terdengar samar-samar hanya desahan demi desahan di kamar BaekYeol, membuat Kai ingin menyumpal telinganya.

"Apa mereka tak sadar ya? Suara mereka terdengar hingga keluar, aish dasar membuat iri saja" ujar Kai. Setelah itu ia terdiam kembali.

"Dingin" gumamnya.

Tapi ia terkekeh ketika membayangkan hal yang tadi terjadi.

"Kekekeke. Kau bilang aku seperti anak kecil? Tapi menurutku kau lebih kekanak-kanakan, aish tidak menyangka, D.O Hyung, kau lucu sekali" ujar Kai .

Sekarang Kai hanya bisa menerima nasib, sendirian di ruang TV dengan suhu udara yang cukup dingin, tanpa diberi selimut ataupun bantal. Ia hanya terdiam disana, tidak seperti yang lain,

Suho? sudah tertidur pulas.

Sehun? ia juga sudah tertidur pulas bahkan sudah memimpikan kekasihnya Luhan.

BaekYeol couple? Tidak usah ditanya, mereka sedang menikmati sesuatu yang menurut mereka adalah surga dunia.

Sedangkan sang Uke yang membuatnya harus tidur diluar pun sudah dengan nyaman tidur dan mungkin bermimpi indah.

Hanya Kai yang sekarang sepertinya entah bisa tidur atau tidak.

Jadi sekarang siapa yang Childish?

Kai atau D.O?

Menurut kalian siapa?  
Kalau menurut Author sih keduanya masih kekanak-kanakan, makanya suatu hubungan tidak akan berjalan mulus jika salah satu apalagi keduanya masih kekanak-kanakan.

Maka dari itu mari kita do'akan supaya couple ini cepat dewasa ne? Aamiin.

Nah lho, kalau udah dewasa berarti boleh ngelakuin 'this' and 'that' dong?

Tapi kalau mereka sih belum dewasa juga udah berani ngelakuin 'this' and 'that' apalagi kalau udah dewasa, bakal gimana ya jadinya?

Ah sudahlah, tidak usah dipikrkan lagi ne, mending Author akhiri aja ya ceritanya.

*tebar senyumnya Baekhyun*

THE END

D.O : Ini Author kebangetan ya, merusak citraku banget, masa aku pake celana dalam Spiderman sih, aduh bener-bener deh, nanti gimana aku di depan fans? Kan malu. T_T

Kai: Tenang Chagi, kan cuman aku, author sama Tuhan aja yang tahu. Jadi kamu tenang aja ya.

D.O: Siapa bilang? Readers juga pasti tahu kan? Orang mereka baca.. huwaaaaa aku malu maluuuu banget. T_T

Kai: Tenang, kalau misalkan sampe bocor keluar lihat aja readers gak akan bisa hidup tenang *Dibakar readers* XD  
Author Celingak-celinguk :daripada ikut masalah mending kabur ah *Rajang Author* XD

Oke yang barusan abaikan saja..

Sekarang kata-kata terakhir dari author (berasa mau mati aja, mian ya kalau banyak salah, tapi aku masih mau hidup kok tenang aja #apaan sih gaje, harap di maklum ya authornya lagi error XD)

Mian ya, ceritanya gaje banget..

Buat D.O beribu maaf untukmu nak. (tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, hanya kata maaf buat D.O T_T)

Makasih dah mau baca.

Jangan lupa RCL ne~

Ditunggu lho..

Yosh chingudeul Gomawo


End file.
